This invention relates to a connection for supporting a wood post above the top surface of a concrete foundation and for securing the post to embedded anchors in the concrete foundation to provide resistance to upward movement of the post relative to the concrete foundation. Forces which could cause upward movement of the wood post include earthquakes, hurricanes, typhoons, high winds and tidal or wave forces. This invention further relates specifically to connections which are installed after the concrete foundation has hardened, and further to retrofit connections made by slipping the connector between the bottom of the post and the upper surface of the concrete.
There are several types of sheet metal connectors commercially available for providing the connection described above. None, however, have been found which provide the necessary resistance to uplift, are formed from a single piece of sheet metal, and permit retrofitting of existing connections.